Natsusama
by kyouko68
Summary: Natsu beats Gray in a card game and now Gray has to be his slave for the day. Gray/Natsu LEMONS


**I made this new story because I felt like it. And I'm also bored. So here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu-sama<strong>

Gray stared at his hand full of playing cards. He was not about to lose to Natsu again! He already lost a whole week's worth of money from jobs he's been on. "Ha! Four ace's! Beat that!" Gray challenged setting down the cards.

"Full house." Natsu said smugly. "Haha, looks like I won again!" he claimed the money that was on the table.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. How does he do it? That was all the money he had on him.

"Come on lets play again." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"No way, I'm done."

"Come on, why not?"

"Because I'm all out of MONEY!" Gray said through his teeth. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. He really wanted to beat Gray again. He had a terrible poker face.

"Ok, I'm feeling a bit generous today. If you win this round, you can have your money back _and _I'll be your slave for the day. But if I win, you are _my_ slave for the day. Deal?" Natsu said. To Gray it was a tempting offer. Natsu, his slave? It would be too good to be true.

Gray and Natsu shook on it. Natsu smiled evily. "Then it's settled."

**5 minutes later…**

"Damn it! Why do I keep on losing?" Gray yanked on his hair in frustration.

"Yes! You _did_ lose, so now you're my slave. Here wear this." Natsu tossed him a red bow tie. Growling, he reluctantly complied. He didn't have a shirt on so that was the only thing he was wearing beside pants.

"Now, go fetch me a refreshment." Natsu stuck a few jewels in the hem on Gray's pants as if he were some kind of stripper. (No pun intended)

"Anything in particular?" Gray asked through his teeth. He still couldn't believe he was doing anything for this idiot.

"A fire shake please. With extra fire." He said then clapped his hands. "Off you go."

Grumbling, Gray stalked off towards the bar. "One damn fire shake please." He asked Mirajane irritably.

"Huh? Only Natsu drinks that." She observed.

"I'm getting it for him. I'm his slave for the day." He explained.

"Oh, lost a bet huh?" she began to prepare Natsu's order.

"Unfortunately."

"Here you are." She handed him the flaming beverage and he gave her the money for it.

"Oh Gray~!" Natsu called for him. He walked up to the dragon slayer whose nose was upturned with superiority.

"Here's your dumbass drink." Gray said.

"Ah ah ah," Natsu shook his finger. "That's Natsu-sama to you. Now rub my feet." He kicked off his sandals propping his feet up on the bench. Bending down he grabbed his feet and went to it. "Gray, you hands are really cold."

"Really? I never noticed." Gray said sarcastically. Natsu's feet were surprisingly soft and small. His toes were so tiny; he could just eat them up.

While Natsu casually enjoyed his fiery beverage, Lucy and Happy sat at the table. "What's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"Gray is my personal slave for the day." Natsu said smugly. Lucy and Happy exchanged glances then burst out laughing.

"Gray, did you lose a bet?" Happy asked clutching his belly from laughter.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Natsu, have him feed you these grapes." Happy conveniently pushed a bowl of grapes towards them.

"Good idea! Oh Gray~!" Natsu clapped his hands. Gray grabbed the grapes and hung them over his face so he could eat off of it. Natsu was defiantly going to get it when all of this is over.

* * *

><p>The whole day went on with Natsu making demands. He also had Gray carry him places. Gray suffered through the whole thing trying not to snap Natsu's neck. "Oh Gray~" he clapped his hands much to Gray's annoyance.<p>

"Yes…Natsu-sama." Gray painfully said. Natsu smiled brightly at his words.

"Carry me home." He gestured for Gray to turn around. Sighing, Gray turned around and kneeled so Natsu could hop onto his back.

"Walk slower. My underwear is already held up in box canyon." Natsu complained. All Gray did was sigh. _The day is almost over. _He kept repeating in his mind. When they finally arrived at Natsu's home, Gray sat Natsu down and had to remove his sandals for him.

"Make me some hot miso soup." He clapped his hands at the demand. Gray complied without protest. He'll get his chance at revenge. _That _was at least guaranteed.

He set the freshly made soup on the table. "Well? Feed it to me." Natsu said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gray gritted his teeth as he picked up the bowl and started to spoon feed the dragon slayer like a baby. "Mm, this is pretty good, Gray. Good boy."

"What am I, a dog?"

"Yes, you're my cute little puppy." Nastu coed. He's taking this way too seriously. Some soup dripped down his chin. Gray watched as it deliciously slid down his neck and pooled on is collar bone. Gray leaned forward and licked up the trail left by the soup. His tongue stopped at the corner of Natsu's mouth.

Natsu's surprise gasp was audible, but Gray paid no mind. Their lips were inches apart and Gray wanted to taste the sweet lips displayed in front of him. He moved closer tilting his head. Natsu made no sign of protest. His face was flushed and his eyes were half closed as Gray got closer. "Is there something you want, Natsu-sama?" he whispered.

Natsu opened his eyes fully blushing even deeper. Gray cupped the other's chin in his hand. "Uh…" Natsu stammered. "K-kiss me…"

"Gladly." Gray captured his lips without hesitation. The kiss was deep and passionate. Natsu sighed happily throwing his arms over Gray's shoulders. His lips were so soft and inviting. Gray licked his bottom lip asking for entry. He opened up allowing him to explore untouched territory.

Gray gently pushed against the other so that he was on top of him. He wanted to claim every part of Natsu as his once and for all. Breaking for air, Gray attacked Natsu's neck covering it with bite marks. Natsu moaned and writhed underneath him making Gray want him even more.

Gray stood and picked Natsu up carrying him to his room bridal style. Kicking though the door they both fell on top of the bed spread. They wrestled and rolled until Natsu pinned Gray down and straddled his waist. His eyes were clouded with lust and passion.

He grinded his hips slowly into Gray's, savoring the feeling. The ice mage gripped the other's hips and moved his hips with Natsu's. That's when Natsu stripped himself from his vest and scarf. Gray helped him out of his pants so now he was only wearing underwear. Gray was already in his boxers before they even made it to the room.

Gray flipped them so that he was hovering over the other boy. He cupped Natsu's erection through his boxers earning a small squeak from him. He didn't hesitate to bring Natsu's member from under the thin fabric. He stroked it slowly at first curiously watching Natsu's expression.

He panted deeply with a flushed face watching Gray's every move with lust filled eyes. Gray slowly licked at the tip earring deep throated moans from his soon to be lover. He eventually took in his entire length bobbing his head and humming at the same time.

Natsu threw his head back and moaned up towards the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Gray was doing all this to him. He buried his hand in Gray's hair encouraging him to go faster. In doing this Natsu lost composure. Bucking hi hips, he came into Gray's mouth yelping his name.

"You're so adorable, Natsu-sama." Gray purred. Natsu blushed deeply at the name. Gray slipped off Natsu's boxers quickly. He couldn't take it anymore. Natsu was going to be his _now_!

He flipped Natsu so that he was on his hands and knees. Natsu looked behind him to see what Gray was doing. He didn't notice anything until he slipped a finger in Natsu's mouth. "Suck."

Natsu did so getting them good and wet. Gray pulled them out then placed them at Natsu's entrance. Natsu held his breath. "Relax." Gray comforted. He slid his finger deeper earning a groan from Natsu. He slicked his fingers in and out loosening him up for what's to come. Gray's finger brushed against a certain spot inside him causing the dragon slayer to arch his back and moan loudly. He pushed himself onto Gray fingers trying to get that feeling again.

Much to Natsu's annoyance, Gray took his fingers away. Instead he felt something hot wet and thick press against him. "Do you want something, Natsu-sama?"

Natsu got extremely frustrated. He pushed against Gray to try and get his point across, but Gray didn't move a muscle. "Come on, Gray…please just…just fuck me." He bit his bottom lip at his own words.

"Gladly." Natsu could practically hear him smirk. Gray pushed himself in slowly not wanting to hurt the boy. Tears pricked Natsu's eyes as he to the pain of entry. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut. When Gray was fully inside, Natsu let out a sigh. "You ok?" when Natsu nodded, Gray went ahead and pulled out thrusting back in again. This made Natsu yelp in pleasure. They feeling gave him goose bumps.

"Natsu, you up for a game of patty cake?" Gray asked suddenly.

"W-what's that? The hand game?" he was a little afraid to ask.

"Yeah. You could say that." Gray then started pounding into Natsu over and over creating a loud and wet smacking sound.

"Uhhahhh…!" Natsu moaned gripping the sheets as if it were a lifeline. He felt so dirty, it turned him on even more. He pushed against Gray matching his thrusts. It didn't take long until he hit that oh so sweet spot. "Patty…cake! God! Ngh…patty cake!" Natsu yelled. Man, Gray was kinky. He liked it. "You such a…dirty boy! Ahh…"

Each thrust got more rough and uneven. Natsu's legs were going to fail him. He shuttered violently still trying to keep up. "Ohhh god Gray! I'm gonna fucking cum! Ahhh…!"

"Don't fight it. Ngh!" Gray groaned. His nail dug into Natsu's hips, but he paid no mind. Both of them were so close.

"Graaaaay!" Natsu came hard onto the sheets. The closing walls against Gray's member made Gray lose composure. He came deep inside his partner.

"_Natsu_…" he sighed with a shutter. They both collapsed on the bed next to each other panting, settling down from the sexual high. "You know, this day was not so bad. Despite having to be your slave." Gray said.

"Hehe, I cheated anyway." Natsu admitted.

"I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow." Gray decided casually.

"Good luck, you kind of already did." Natsu groaned. Gray cuddled up to him in a spooning position.

"Good night, Natsu-sama." Gray whispered before Natsu slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
